


Art for Worlds Apart

by BlackRose16



Series: Artwork 2012 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows that he made the wrong decision by marrying Rachel, but he is determined to do the honorable thing and live with the consequences of his actions. But circumstances intervene and disrupt his plans, leaving Danny's life in the balance. In a ruined and forgotten place, Danny meets an ancient spirit who offers him a chance to change the course of his fate. However, the choice between love and duty is never an easy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Worlds Apart

Here is the art that I created for seleneheart's [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320002) for the five0bang

  
 **Summary:** Danny knows that he made the wrong decision by marrying Rachel, but he is determined to do the honorable thing and live with the consequences of his actions. But circumstances intervene and disrupt his plans, leaving Danny's life in the balance. In a ruined and forgotten place, Danny meets an ancient spirit who offers him a chance to change the course of his fate. However, the choice between love and duty is never an easy one.

  
Banner:

[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/0002079s/)

Here is a movie cover that I created for the story.

[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/000219x3/)

This is a random picture I did while is was still playing around with what to do:

[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/00022s25/)

And here is just a little something extra that I made in my spare time:

[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/theblackrose16/pic/00023s72/)

I want to thank seleneheart for a great story to create art for. It was great working with you.  



End file.
